


Just one look and I'm out of touch

by WinteryFox



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Brakebills (The Magicians), Jealousy, M/M, Magic, No Beast, Romance, alternative universe, Ревность, Телекинез, магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: — Что? — оторвавшись от разворачивающейся на его глазах катастрофы, Элиот кинул взгляд на стоящую рядом Марго.— Я спросила, в порядке ли ты. Выглядишь неважно, — в её голосе слышались обеспокоенные нотки.— Ага. Просто не могу понять, какого чёрта Дрю делает рядом с Квентином.— Эл, дорогой, у тебя небольшой приступ ревности?— Определённо, нет. Я не занимаюсь такими глупостями.





	Just one look and I'm out of touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just one look and I'm out of touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136229) by [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89). 

> Работа написана в целях поддержки благотворительной акции, которую проводит Джейсон Ральф (Квентин Колдуотер), для помощи бездомной ЛГБТ+ молодежи в Америке. Если интересны подробности, то их вы можете узнать в твиттере Джейсона (@RasonJalph)

Они с Квентином встречались всего несколько недель, и это была их первая вечеринка в качестве пары. Поэтому Кью то и дело смотрел на него грустным умоляющим взглядом, в надежде, что Элиот передумает. И, будем честны, тот бы и рад был провести эту вечеринку вместе со своим парнем, но Элиот всегда занимался напитками. Организовывая что-либо, важно быть гостеприимным хозяином. Да и в любом случае, кто будет за барной стойкой? Тодд, что ли? Только через его, Элиота, труп. С Квентином ничего не случится. Марго с Джулией составят компанию его ботанику.

— Тебе правда нужно этим заниматься? Просто это наша первая вечеринка с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться, и я надеялся, что мы вместе получим от неё удовольствие, — пытался уговорить его Квентин.

— Кью, солнышко, я бы и рад просто провести время здесь с тобой, но я не доверяю, кому-то кроме себя, мешать напитки. Обещаю, что приду обниматься с тобой, как только смогу.

Квентин, показательно дуясь, сел на диван, чтобы дождаться, пока Элиот освободится. Там же была и Джулия, и волшебник надеялся, что она скрасит одиночество его парня. Ещё краем глаза он заметил, как туда садится и Элис. Его мальчик будет в полном порядке в компании своих друзей. 

Заканчивая смешивать ром с колой для Камиллы, первокурсницы, он поднял взгляд, как раз чтобы увидеть, как Дрю, иллюзионист, садится на диван рядом с Квентином, слишком близко, по его мнению. Где была Джулия? Элис? Почему они больше не скрашивали одиночество Квентина?

Элиот сложил пальцы в простом быстром заклинании, которое усиливало звук в определённой точке. Это позволяло ему подслушивать, о чём разговаривали Квентин с Дрю, пока сам он занимался баром.

— Привет, я Дрю.

— Эм, привет. Квентин.

— Ты из физиков? Я иллюзионист. 

В следующий момент Элиот заметил, как Дрю подвинулся ещё ближе к Квентину.

— Ага, ну, точнее, не совсем. Я хотел сказать, что они не решили, куда меня определить, а потому попросту запихнули сюда.

— Хм, это как-то даже грустно. Что скажешь, если я подниму тебе настроение?

— Ох..эм.. Спасибо, но я уже вроде как примирился с этим. Элис говорит, что такое случается и мне не стоит волноваться.

«Боже, Кью, солнышко, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что понимаешь, что он с тобой заигрывает», — пронеслось в голове у Элиота.

— Элис? Твоя подружка?

— О, нет, нет. Мы с Элис просто друзья. У нас есть несколько общих предметов, поэтому как-то так вышло, что мы начали вместе готовиться к занятиям. Она действительно клёвая. Элис выросла зная о магии, и её брат тоже учился здесь, так что она многое знает о Брейкбиллс. Ещё пару недель назад я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что магия существует, а теперь даже не могу представить, как жил-то раньше без всего этого.

— Это круто. Правда. Иллюзии, что я создаю, заставляют у меня мурашки бегать по коже. Знаешь, я мог бы обучить тебя паре заклинаний. Я помню, ты говорил, что у тебя нет дисциплины, но может, ты иллюзионист?

Элиот скривился, смешивая космополитен для кого-то ещё. «Квентин, дорогой, пожалуйста, пусть до тебя дойдёт, что этот парень флиртует с тобой», — не переставал думать он. Элиот не собирался ревновать. Они не так долго были вместе. Он не ревновал. Он же Элиот Во, чёрт его подери. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Что? — оторвавшись от разворачивающейся на его глазах катастрофы, Элиот кинул взгляд на стоящую рядом Марго.

— Я спросила, в порядке ли ты. Выглядишь неважно, — в её голосе слышались обеспокоенные нотки.

— Ага. Просто не могу понять, какого чёрта Дрю делает рядом с Квентином.

— Эл, дорогой, у тебя небольшой приступ ревности?

— Определённо, нет. Я не занимаюсь такими глупостями.

— Конечно, конечно. Я просто возьму этот чудный коктейль и пойду тусить к Элис, — она чмокнула его в щёку и ушла.

Элиот не должен ревновать. Не должен был, но всё равно каждый раз, когда бросал взгляд на парочку, желание заставить Дрю отъебаться росло. Но ему не стоило этого делать, ведь так? Квентин расстроится. Ой, да всё будет в порядке. Будем просто надеяться, что до Кью наконец дойдёт, и он даст Дрю от ворот поворот.

Немного подкорректировав заклинание, Элиот послушал ещё немного, пока готовил очередную пару коктейлей.

— Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я поучил тебя заклинаниям? Они не такие уж и сложные.

— Ага. Но спасибо за предложение. Я имею в виду, что у меня возникли трудности с изучением некоторых базовых заклинаний, но думаю, весь процесс просто занимает у меня чуть больше времени, чем у многих. Знаешь, магия для меня всё ещё в новинку.

— Я думаю, что у тебя хорошо получается, — ответил Дрю, двигаясь ещё ближе к Квентину.

«Так, всё, я сдаюсь», — подумал Элиот, заканчивая смешивать коктейль для ещё одного физика. Поведение Дрю официально переходило все границы, а Кью даже не догадывался об этом. Поэтому единственно верным решением для Элиота было вмешаться и помочь своему парню. Парочка шалостей не причинит Дрю большого вреда.

Небольшой смешок вырвался из его горла, когда Элиот увидел, как рука, которой Дрю пытался приобнять Кью, щёлкнула иллюзиониста по носу.

Подушки под спиной волшебника тоже вдруг ни с того не с сего принялись бить того по голове. 

— Окей, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — громко спросил Дрю, пытаясь встать с дивана. Однако, ему не приходило в голову, что Элиот уже успел связать его ботинки, и поэтому вместо того, чтобы подняться на ноги, Дрю, на радость всех на этой вечеринке, упал прямо лицом в пол. Смех ещё долго не утихал, даже после того как Дрю ретировался.

— Угу, опредёленно не ревновал, — направляясь к своему парню, Элиот даже и не заметил, как к нему подкралась Марго. 

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты говоришь, Бэмби, — невинно хлопая ресницами, ответил он.

— Ага, конечно, а эти подушки решили подвигаться сами по себе. И его кеды тоже самозавязались, — её глаза сузились.

— Бэмби, ты на что такое намекаешь? — наигранно изумился он, прижимая ладонь к груди. 

— О, я даже не знаю, но полагаю, что один телекинетик, который, по счастливой случайности также является моим другом, сильно влюблён в того парня, раз всего пары минут с «Дрю» достаточно, чтобы вывести его из себя.

— Это были пятнадцать минут, Бэмби. 

Марго торжествующе улыбнулась, наконец-то вытянув из него признание.

— Иди к своему мальчику, — сказала она, коротко сжав его руку, другой же складывая пальцы в заклинании, смешивающим напитки, которое они вдвоём довели до идеала.

— Скучал по мне? — спросил Элиот своего мальчика ласково, наконец-то садясь на диван рядом с ним.

— Конечно, — поцеловал его Квентин, словно ещё раз говоря, что да, да, он чертовски скучал. — Ты как раз разминулся с этим парнем. Дрю. Иллюзионист который. С ним что-то странное творилось.

— Правда? Представить не могу, — игриво произнёс он, притягивая Кью для ещё одного поцелуя. 

Возможно, чтобы ещё раз продемонстрировать всем, что Квентин принадлежал только ему. И если, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Марго очень выразительно на него посмотрела, то Элиот точно ничего не заметил.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: @whitefoxredhell


End file.
